


That Green Gentleman – Because Lydia knows the truth  -

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Says I Love You, Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Post Season 4, sterek feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4 Stagione. <br/>Derek si lascia scappare un “ti amo”, trattenuto troppo a lungo.  <br/>Stiles ha la conferma del fatto che, dietro ad un paio di iridi verde muschio, si nasconde la verità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Green Gentleman – Because Lydia knows the truth  -

Il verde aveva sempre rappresentato la verità, per Stiles Stilinski. 

Bastava solo osservare il suo codice di risoluzione dei casi, sparso per la parete di casa sua sottoforma di fili senza fine, per capire come il verde, simbolo di speranza, significasse anche “caso risolto”.   
Il verde erano gli occhi di Lydia Martin, la prima ragazza alla quale aveva aperto il suo cuore, che era stato – per la cronaca - distrutto dall’azzurro delle iridi di Jackson, dal nocciola di quelli di Aiden e ora dalla stessa tonalità del prato, che apparteneva a Jordan Parrish. 

Stiles, nel frattempo, aveva scelto il bruno dietro alle pupille di Malia, perché c’era qualcosa in lei, che lo attirava: la strafottenza, la fedeltà, lo spirito di avventura che li aveva accomunati sin dal primo incontro a Echo House, anche se Malia aveva attuato, da buona Hale, la promessa che prima Derek e poi Cora gli avevano intimato. 

Malia gli aveva tirato un pugno, e Stiles doveva aspettarsi che da quel pugno nascesse qualcosa, perché le cose strane, per lui, nascevano da colpi che generalmente non si aspettava.

Il loft di Derek, sede delle solite e innumerevoli riunioni del pack, era immerso nella luce arancionata del tramonto, quando Derek parlò, nel bel mezzo di una discussione che tecnicamente non lo riguardava nemmeno. 

C’era Stiles, che stava parlando di appostamenti con Braeden, Malia che contraddiceva entrambi, Kira che assaporava un lecca lecca alla Coca Cola e Scott che ascoltava i pareri degli amici. 

Stiles sentiva come una presenza la striscia verde muschio attorno alle pupille di Derek, colpita da qualche sprazzo color del sole. Sentiva che quelle iridi rappresentavano il lasciapassare per qualcosa.   
Il semaforo verde che non permette alcuna retromarcia e il pugno, che non si aspettava. 

Stiles stava solo illustrando la sua idea, niente di strano, quando Derek pronunciò quelle due parole che non avevano mai toccato la sua bocca, nei ventiquattro anni della sua vita, scuotendo la testa e lasciando che un sorriso gli trasparisse sul volto. 

Stiles era quello che ideava piani infallibili, quello che aveva sempre una teoria di riserva, e quello che mai, avrebbe tradito Derek, o lasciato da solo.   
Stiles meritava la sorpresa dei due vocaboli. 

«Ti amo…»

Il silenzio calò in sala come un ombra. 

Stiles, in piedi, camminando avanti e indietro come un ossesso – solita abitudine che in quegli ultimi mesi gli aveva fatto comprare molte più paia di scarpe - si fermò, quasi come quelle statue greche che venivano mostrate appena prima di un movimento. 

La tensione calò sul suo stomaco e sulla gola, nella quale sembrava si fosse formato un masso di cemento. 

Stiles guardò Braeden per una frazione di secondo, prima di capire come non fosse lei la destinataria.   
Stiles si voltò verso Derek, e gli vide la verità stampata negli occhi: nuda, cruda, perfida e incantevole. 

Derek era sbiancato completamente. 

«Cosa?» sussurrò Braeden, sentendosi sull’orlo di un precipizio. 

Derek non stava guardando lei. Derek era rimasto fisso sulla figura di Stiles per più di otto secondi consecutivi, come già gli era capitato. 

Tutti aspettavano una spiegazione dal ragazzo, soprattutto Stiles, che aveva provato ad ingoiare la saliva scoprendo che non poteva farlo perché a) aveva la bocca più arida del deserto del Sahara, e b) quel pugno in gola non gli permetteva minimamente di deglutire, neanche una mentina. 

«Cosa?» ripetè Braeden, sperando in un chiarimento, in una confessione, in qualcosa che la salvasse dall’abisso.   
Perché lei era innamorata di Derek come mai di nessuno in vita sua, ma Derek tendeva ad ascoltare e attuare sempre i piani di Stiles.   
Derek sognava Stiles, Braeden se ne era accorta. 

Derek proteggeva Stiles in maniera diversa dagli altri, da quando lui era diventato un lupo completo, e dopo la possessione dell’altro a causa della Nogitsune. 

Nessuno aveva fatto caso a nulla, perché la verità spesso era impossibile da intuire, se ben nascosta e sepolta in qualcosa che era soltanto realistico. 

Derek sospirò come se avesse corso una maratona: lo sguardo sconvolto dell’intero branco era posato su di lui e, per la prima volta in vita sua, non riusciva a sostenerlo. 

Stiles non aveva ancora aperto bocca. 

«Derek, cosa vuol dire?» tentò Braeden di nuovo, cercando di fargli quasi sputare le parole dalla bocca. 

Il ragazzo sembrò fare un passo verso di loro, prima di cambiare idea, con la testa che gli girava e il fiato corto, l’aria nel loft che sembrava essere scomparsa, come la sua riserva di ossigeno. 

«Devo uscire di qui...» ansimò lui, voltandosi così velocemente che fece svolazzare sul tavolino i fogli dei piani che Stiles aveva ingegnato con cura, in ogni minimo dettaglio. 

Piani che non li avevano più fatti cacciare nei guai tanto spesso come prima. 

Derek lasciò la stanza di fretta, l’odore di imbarazzo che anche chi non era mannaro poteva intuire, con una domanda spedita direttamente nella mente di Stiles. 

Allora qual era davvero la verità? 

Il ragazzo era ancora immobile, il petto l’unica cosa che si muoveva per riflesso della respirazione.   
Sembrava fatto di marmo, con lo sguardo duro come il titanio. 

Qual era la verità?   
Malia parlò, per tentare di rassicurare se stessa. 

«Non stava parlando di te, Stiles, è impossibile…»

«Non stava parlando neanche di me, se è per questo…» sbottò Braeden, che aveva capito che quella battaglia silenziosa con Stiles era in realtà appena terminata con la sua inaspettata disfatta. 

Scott si alzò in piedi, posando una mano sulla spalla del suo migliore amico   
«Stiles, non devi impressionarti dalle sue parole… non sono per te, ok? Non potrebbero esserlo, voi due siete solo alleati e lui non ha mai mostrato nulla nei tuoi riguardi…»

Ma anche lui sapeva di professare il falso, perché Derek aveva protetto Stiles durante l’incontro con un redivivo Peter, era rimasto sveglio due giorni di fila per cercare uno Stiles posseduto e disperso chissà dove, nella foresta.   
Derek conosceva le emozioni di Stiles senza che il ragazzo fosse presente. 

Derek aveva designato Stiles come sua ancora, all’insaputa del gruppo. 

«Stiles non è vero? Non è per te! Derek non ti ama, non può amarti, non hai fatto nulla per lui, è un’idea assurda!»

Stiles si voltò verso Malia, scoprendo quanto in realtà poco sapesse di lui e Derek.   
Aveva sostenuto un Derek paralizzato per due ore, una volta, in una piscina, senza che lui sapesse propriamente nuotare. 

Aveva consolato Derek, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, quando nessuno, nemmeno la sua fidanzata dell’epoca, lo aveva osato minimamente toccare. 

Aveva esplicitamente detto al ragazzo, come, nonostante la sua condizione, non fosse un abominio, e Derek l’aveva fissato con un’intensità che Stiles non credeva di poter sostenere. 

Era sempre stato curioso, Stiles, per le sorti di Derek. Era stato lui a riconoscerlo, quando si era presentato dopo sei anni, ridando l’inalatore per l’asma a Scott. 

E ora Stiles era li, fermo, iniziando ad intuire il vero valore di quelle parole. 

Nessuno sembrava saperlo consigliare, nessuno pareva conscio di cosa avrebbero dovuto fare. 

Stiles si voltò, specchiandosi nella verità degli occhi di Lydia, colei che Deaton l’aveva designata come sua ancora. 

«Vai…» esclamò lei, a sorpresa, amplificando la sensazione di attesa fino all’inverosimile. 

«Lydia, ma cosa stai dicendo? Derek e Stiles non sono…» tentò Scott, con Kira accanto a lui che lo tirava dalla manica, per zittirlo.

«Stiles per l’amor del cielo, VAI!» lo incitò lei, di nuovo, spingendolo con una forza più da banshee che da umana, tanto che il ragazzo rischiò di inciampare. 

Stiles vide quasi evaporare gli altri ragazzi della stanza. 

C’erano solo lui e la verità, sottoforma di una ragazza con la media più alta della scuola e fulvi capelli biondo fragola, diventata la sua migliore amica. 

Stiles aprì la porta del loft, mettendosi a correre. 

\- 

Derek aveva appena la mano sopra la maniglia del portone d’ingresso del palazzo in cui viveva, quando sentì qualcuno dietro di lui, con passi pensanti e sconsiderati, e il fiatone di chi aveva corso la maratona per quattro volte in un giorno. 

Un lieve odore di curly fries, che ormai erano un suo tratto distintivo, segnalò a Derek l’arrivo di Stiles. 

Stiles era un ragazzo tanto ridicolo quanto coraggioso, e Derek non aveva mai capito cosa lo irritasse e cosa lo incuriosisse, di quei settanta chili di ossa e sarcasmo. 

«Perché?» chiese soltanto lo Stilinski, una volta comparso esattamente di fianco a Derek, piegato in due, toccandosi lo stomaco come se dovesse vomitare l’anima, il fiatone ancora presente.

«Perché cosa?» tentò Derek, pur sapendo che quei giochini non sarebbero funzionati. 

«Perché mi ami? E’ una cosa pesante da dire, lo sai, vero? Io, per esempio, in diciotto anni di vita, non l’ho mai detto a nessuno, che non fosse mio padre, o forse Scott. Ma loro non contano, perché la famiglia si ama a prescindere. Cioè, non sempre, ma quando si tratta di mio padre e Scott sì, perché mi conoscono da sempre e…- Stiles prese un respiro immenso, prima di continuare – e tu non sei la mia famiglia. Non hai mai nemmeno dato segni di provare sentimenti per me…»

«Io ti ho sognato, Stiles. Quando Kate mi ha sparato nel torace. Quando sono arrivati i Calaveras per chiedermi dove fosse la She Wolf, io ti ho cercato nel mio inconscio, sperando che tu fossi con me. Sperando che tutto quello fosse solo un incubo. Eri tu il sogno, Stiles.»

E quella per Stiles, valse molto più di qualsiasi confessione melensa o strappalacrime, tipica da film romantico che Lydia tanto amava. 

Perché nel momento di massimo sconforto, di massimo terrore, di sensazione di poter morire, con davanti agli occhi il proprio torturatore creduto morto, Derek aveva cercato lui. 

La mente di un lupo mannaro aveva chiesto aiuto a quella di un semplice umano. 

Era quella la verità che sconvolse Stiles più di tutto quel discorso che non credeva di poter mai intraprendere con Derek.   
Ma lui aveva pensato, qualche volta, di poter parlare con il lupo mannaro, di quei sentimenti che aveva nascosto a tutti, seppellendoli con la cotta per Lydia Martin. 

Perché Stiles ricambiava Derek, ora poteva esserne tremendamente certo.   
E Derek ricambiava quel qualcosa che era nato tra di loro, tra punte di sarcasmo, salvataggi in un altro Stato compiuti di nascosto, e tanta, tanta intesa che avevano cercato di non svelare, perché avevano paura che tutto quello fosse nato solo dal morso di Peter a Scott. 

Ma Stiles e Derek erano molto più di quello.   
Erano due sopravvissuti che avevano nascosto quello che provavano l’uno per l’altro, dietro ad una passione affrettata per un coyote mannaro e una mercenaria.

Stiles scrutò le pupille di Derek, verde speranza, leggendoci l’autenticità dei suoi sentimenti. 

Il ragazzo li vide sempre più vicini, mentre annullava la distanza, fisica e psicologica, che esisteva tra loro. 

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono, prima che Stiles potesse chiudere gli occhi, le braccia che si erano ancorate l’uno al corpo dell’altro, e i cuori che battevano all’unisono. 

Si baciarono a lungo, Stiles e Derek, rimanendo a corto di fiato, con i segni rossi della barba di Derek sui nei lungo la guancia di Stiles, con le labbra screpolate di entrambi, che venivano morse, tentando di trattenere gemiti di passione, che avevano tentato di nascondere al mondo per troppo tempo. 

Proprio loro, che avevano imparato che solo tre cose al mondo, non potevano essere nascoste a lungo. 

Il sole. 

La luna. 

La verità.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è nata da un lampo di ispirazione, comparso assolutamente dal nulla.   
> Non ci sono filtri, nel senso che ho scritto mentre il cervello dettava, istantaneamente.   
> Niente, volevo avvisare che molto di quello che c'è scritto è vero, o meglio, è canon.   
> L'ultima frase mi è capitata a pennello *__*   
> Chiamatelo inno alla Sterek, o meglio, tentativo di inno =P   
> Note: il titolo è preso da una canzone dei Panic At The Disco, e fa riferimento ad un colore che viene ripreso nella Fanfiction...   
> Se vi va di lasciare un commento, mi fareste molto felice *___*


End file.
